


圣诞节短篇

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: 圣尼古拉斯终于结束了他一年之中最为忙碌的一天。他总算可以拥抱着心爱的小鲁道夫，度过一个火热而美妙的夜晚。瞧，红鼻子的小驯鹿已经脱光了衣服乖乖躺在他的床上了。圣诞老人（圣尼古拉斯）x驯鹿头领（红鼻子的鲁道夫）早期文存档w





	圣诞节短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 　1.据说为圣诞老人拉雪橇的全是雌驯鹿（或者经过阉割），因为冬季雄驯鹿的角刚刚脱落还没长出来，所以本文设定bug，可视作性转
> 
> 　　2.圣尼古拉斯，土耳其主教，圣诞老人的原型，本文私设为圣诞老人本名
> 
> 　　3.红鼻子的鲁道夫，拉雪橇的驯鹿首领，本文私设可化形
> 
> 　　4.永远慢一拍的圣诞快乐哟大家QvQ

　　“住。。。住手。。。拜托。。。！”驯鹿头领通红着脸，哀求道。

　　圣尼古拉斯并不理睬他，继续执着地试图把一根拐杖糖插入他的尿道。

　　结束了一年中最忙碌的今天后，圣尼古拉斯终于有时间在床上好好疼爱他可爱的小鲁道夫。

　　恢复人身的驯鹿头领拥有一具过分敏感的身体。除了人类的部位外，他还保留着一副巨大的角和短短的尾巴。

　　冷酷的角上生着细软的绒毛，是因为驯鹿生性温和，即使是发情期时互相攻击用的武器也不太具有致命的攻击性。

　　最初被他的主人拐上床的时候，只是用指尖轻轻抚摸角上的绒毛就让他受不了了。为了保证小可爱的配合，圣尼古拉斯不得不“忍痛”用装饰他们屋里那颗青翠高大的圣诞树的彩灯来捆绑住他的双手。

　　这样一来，即使不怀好意地使舌头舔过，小驯鹿也只能够瘫软在床上，发出那种令人满意的“嗯呜嗯呜”的喘息。

　　哦对，还有－－圣尼古拉斯转身捏住他的鼻子，稍稍使劲－－放开的时候，就收获了一个红通通的鼻子，唔，还附赠一双雾蒙蒙的大眼睛。

　　小鲁道夫小鹿一样无辜地、困惑地望着他，好像还不明白自己将要被当作某个人的圣诞节礼物。或许他还以为现在进行的是某种怪异的惩罚。维持着手被绑在头顶的姿势，瑟瑟发抖，却尽量地把肢体暴露出来，并且问：“嗯。。。是、是我准备错了礼物吗？还是鞭打了一个乖孩子？或者是。。。对、对不起，我。。。 ”

　　可怜的驯鹿已经着急得快要哭出来了。坏心的主人总算欺负够了，含住了他的嘴唇解释道：“不，你很乖，所以让你来做我的圣诞礼物，不愿意吗？”

　　是呀，圣诞老人也是需要圣诞节礼物的。

　　单纯的红鼻子驯鹿急忙摇摇头，又察觉不对，挂着泪珠点头。

　　圣尼古拉斯几乎被他逗笑了，手臂撑在鲁道夫的脸侧问：“这是同意还是否决？”

　　“好，我愿意做主人的礼物。”驯鹿首领认真地说，软而坚决的声音勾得圣尼古拉斯心里一颤。

　　他扬起脖子，用侧边的脸颊磨蹭他主人的颈窝。

　　纵容他撒娇的男人愉悦地轻笑了一声：“那就准备好，你还需要好好打扮一下，才能成为一个合格的礼物。”

　　“嗯。。。唔。。。”鲁道夫平躺着，被身上的主人扣住了鹿角，凶狠地、深深地被亲吻了。

　　不断进攻的舌头让他这个非人类都有窒息的错觉。

　　“呃－－－”

　　滚烫的嘴唇和舌头舔过他的下巴，叼住他的喉结。

　　这个像是被天敌扼住要害的姿势使驯鹿本能地缩了缩。

　　他的喉咙整个都发痒。但是他却不能抓挠，更无法忽视被吮吸的触感。

　　身上的野兽根本就不是平时温柔优雅的主人。他啃噬着他，强悍得让他忍不住惊叫。

　　突然，一个冰凉的金属圈在了他的脖子上。他低头却看不见到底是什么，只能隐约看见一个垂下的黄铜。

　　圣尼古拉斯漫不经心地用指尖拨弄它，叮铃叮铃的声音响了起来。

　　听着熟悉的铃铛声，驯鹿的耳朵反射性竖起。

　　“它很适合你。”主人评价道。身为驯鹿为他拉雪橇时戴着的红色铃铛项圈现在套在皮肤白皙的人类脖子上，正好遮住下面被吮咬出来的痕迹，非常性感。

　　鲁道夫红着脸点点头，又引发了一阵清脆的叮铃声。

　　“啊。。。。。。”手指突然不打招呼地开始揉搓乳头，红鼻子的驯鹿抽搐着，倒吸一口气。

　　“你看，是红褐色的，就像你的背毛的颜色。”圣诞老人分别用两根手指夹着两颗乳头，扭动它，揉捏它，拨弄它，拉长它，戳刺它。

　　趁着他害羞但听话地垂下视线去看，他的左手悄悄落到小驯鹿的身后，揉了揉多肉的屁股，然后一把攥住了毛绒绒的短尾巴。

　　“呜！”鲁道夫柔和地呻吟。发凉的左胸很快被炙热的唇舌照顾到了。

　　被玩弄的部位全都非常敏感。圣尼古拉斯早已很熟悉要怎么挑起驯鹿的性欲。毕竟，这是被他一手开发出来的身体。

　　右边的手指有些发凉，但是左边的舌头却极其火热。乳头被以完全不同的方式对待，但是被蹂躏的快感却同样强烈。

　　等到他彻底地兴奋起来之后，他的主人取出一对坠着金色星星的乳环，并为他扣上。

　　穿过的时候有一点点疼痛感涌起，沉甸甸的存在感无时无刻不提醒着他。

　　“你被装饰得很漂亮。”圣尼古拉斯柔声安慰他。他勾起连在乳头上的金环轻拉，满意地看见它们的颜色变得鲜艳。

　　小腹是鲁道夫的一大敏感点。因为是身为驯鹿时的要害部位，抚摸、轻戳和抓挠都是属于他的主人的特权。被暖洋洋的手掌安抚的感觉很好，红鼻子小驯鹿愉快地闭上眼睛。

　　可是他狡猾的主人却没有打算就这么放过他。小腹上的爱抚还在继续，阴茎被骤然握住了，指尖戳在马眼上的轻微刺痛传来。

　　出于对主人的信任，他没有张开眼睛，而是依然沉浸在被包裹在母亲的羊水里一样温暖而舒适的感觉里。

　　可是阴茎上的异样触感却越来越强烈。一种被强行撑开的触感袭击了他，最终迫使他惊恐地叫起来。

　　“停下。。住。。。住手。。。拜托。。。！”他通红着脸，哀求道。

　　当他张开眼睛时，他发现自己的尿道里被插入了一根拐杖糖。它纤细的下端完全没入他的阴茎里，只留下弯曲的顶端暴露在空气中。

　　不知道是不是故意的，彩色的顶端弯下的地方正好可以若有若无地碰到他的龟头。

　　圣尼古拉斯好玩地用指尖拨动它，在鲁道夫惊慌的注视下，拐杖糖就旋转起来，过程中不断磨蹭阴茎里部，擦过火辣辣的尿道内壁，并且头部也时不时顶在龟头上。

　　“嗯。。。请不要。。。啊。。。”

　　低沉、令人窒息的呻吟从被玩弄的小驯鹿鼻腔里逸出。他扭动着身体。

　　红鼻子驯鹿顺服和忠诚的恳求却并不能制止他的主人。恶劣的灵魂停下了旋转拐杖糖的行为，却在小鲁道夫能够呼出一口气的时候改成了用两指夹住把它拔出一小段再插回阴茎中的动作。甚至他闲置的那只手也开始拉拽乳环上耀眼的金色星星。

　　可怜的驯鹿不住地摇头，项圈上的铃铛叮当响成一片。强烈的快感让他完全投降。他睁着水润的大眼睛，无助而依恋地望着圣尼古拉斯。

　　“你想要我继续吗？”圣尼古拉斯对着他的小宝贝笑了笑，再次把他迷得七荤八素的。

　　“继续，求你。。。。。。”鲁道夫脸红地说。

　　“好孩子。”他的主人挑了挑眉说，并且俯下身体，又一次肆意给了他一个深入且湿润的亲吻。

　　他的脸更加红了，在他撤出后不舍地舔着嘴唇回味刚才被吻的感觉。

　　“接下来－－－最后一步。”圣尼古拉斯抬起他的大腿，检视着他的屁股和肛口。驯鹿下意识地躲避，却逃不开钳制他的有力手掌。

　　一颗装饰圣诞树用的彩球被抵在了穴口。它是红色的，有乒乓球大。圣尼古拉斯试探地把它用力顶入，却因为过于干涩和紧缩的穴口，它完全无法被吞入。

　　他遗憾地耸了耸肩。没有使用润滑剂，他把彩球递到小鲁道夫唇边并且要求他舔湿它。与此同时，他的另一只手慢慢地向驯鹿的身体里插入了一根手指。

　　被手指操的不适被口腔里的异物感遮掩了一些。红鼻子驯鹿皱着眉头，努力地伸舌头舔舐并放松身体。但他的主人却在变本加厉，彩球和手指的数量都在增加，直到让他觉得两张嘴都快要被撑爆了！

　　这时他的主人才把手指退出，还有取出撑满他的嘴巴的彩球们。可是这却并不是他所盼望的终结。取而代之的，腹黑的男人把被唾液湿润过的彩球一个接一个地塞进了肛口。

　　仗着他手被绑住不能反抗，他一口气塞入了六枚彩球。鲁道夫心惊胆战地屏住呼吸，根本不敢移动身体，因为他好像能够听见装饰用的球状物在他的肠道里互相碰撞的声音。

　　“饶了我。。。我、唔、不行了。。。呜呜。。。。。。！”

　　每一秒钟都像是在钢索上行走那样艰难。鲁道夫有种错觉自己就快要被玩死了。肠子里鼓胀得受不了，彩球滑动的时候碾过前列腺并且瞬间快感爆发，阴茎和尿道却又被一根拐杖糖堵死。项圈上的铃铛也在叮当乱响。他侧过脸，难受得流出眼泪。

　　“好男孩，不要哭了。。。把它们排出来，马上就结束了。”

　　一只温柔的手掌擦掉了他的眼泪。圣尼古拉斯解开了小驯鹿手上的束缚，把他面向自己抱在怀里，安抚地抚摩他的脊椎。

　　鲁道夫一口咬在他的肩膀上，然后鼓硬了小腹，哆嗦着用力把肚子里碰撞着的彩球推出身体。

　　“砰、砰、砰、砰、砰、砰。”六声碰撞声后，彩球和从驯鹿身体里带出来的肠液统统滑下床单。

　　圣尼古拉斯抬起哭得上气不接下气的驯鹿的下巴，点了点他标志性的红鼻子。他亲吻他的眼皮，轻柔地舔掉发咸的眼泪，把他平放在床上并抬高腿，然后温柔又小心地插入。

　　坚硬的阴茎没有受到任何阻碍地滑入湿热的肠道。轻缓的抽插很好地镇定了鲁道夫。

　　他毕竟是本性温软的驯鹿。即使被主人这样过分地对待了，也并没有做出什么反抗的举动，而是默默地把手掌握成拳攥紧了被面，忍耐着。

　　对圣尼古拉斯来说，这样可爱的小驯鹿简直是致命的攻击。他再也不能够维持温柔的假象，阴茎快速地退出少许再用力撞入，手指爱抚上半身和大腿根，嘴唇则用来疯狂地亲吻。

　　甚至这样也不能满足他。他把驯鹿面朝下压制着，他的手臂撑在两侧，像是动物交媾一样插入。鲁道夫，一只雄鹿，被像是雌性一样肏着，除了羞耻，他所能感觉到的就是铺天盖地的快感。

　　突然，他的主人探身握住了他的鹿角。他就像是一位高贵的骑士，完全掌控着胯下的生命。阴茎就是他的马鞭，双手是马鞍，他的红袍猎猎飞舞，驾驭着他驶向至高和最终的快乐。

　　他拍打他的臀部，就像在雪橇上催促身为驯鹿的他一样。几十次啪啪拍击后，鲁道夫的屁股变得粉红且滚烫。他受惊地缩夹肛口。圣尼古拉斯用阴茎顶着他下床，每走一步都是一下抽插，迫使他用被操得发软的双腿和被情欲熏昏的脑袋带着他慢慢蹭到圣诞树下。

　　在那里，他把酥软的小驯鹿抵在树干上猛操，用阴茎干得他除了哭着呻吟和求饶什么都想不起来。低哑的呻吟唤醒了他更多的欲望，整颗圣诞树都被他撞得摇晃着。

　　“拜托。。。让我。。。让我出来。。。”

　　鲁道夫在燃烧。主人的阴茎让他满足得快要死去，但堵住尿道的拐杖糖却让他无法射精。没有圣尼古拉斯的允许，他不敢私自伸手取下它，只好祈求他的仁慈。

　　圣尼古拉斯缓慢地抽出已经半融化的拐杖糖，取下沉重的星星乳环，解开铃铛项圈，却没有马上让他高潮。他凝视着驯鹿纯净的大眼睛，问：“好孩子，你想要什么圣诞礼物？”他摘下自己的红色圣诞帽，戴在鲁道夫头上，重复道： “任何礼物。”

　　小驯鹿立刻不加犹豫地回答：“这个圣诞节我所想要的就只有你。1”

　　“很好。那就来拆你的礼物吧，甜心。”这样说着，圣尼古拉斯躺倒在圣诞树旁边的地上，就像其他堆积的礼物那样。他让驯鹿坐在他的身上，阴茎有力地在肠道里耸动着。

　　“是的，我只想要你。。。。。。”红鼻子的鲁道夫没能说完。迎面而来的一个火热又凶狠的亲吻将他吞噬了。可怜的驯鹿稍加刺激立刻高潮了，圣尼古拉斯也把给他的礼物解放在他的身体深处。。。。。。

　

　　  
　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　1：灵感出自《All I Want for Christmas is You》。


End file.
